Make3.0Shine
'Make3.0Shine '''is the deuteragonist of The Magical Five. He is the co-leader of the group and the owner of Pop Tart. He is a Disney Master able to use every Disney, Pixar, Marvel and Star Wars power. As of Sugary and Legendary, he is a Portal Master. He is portrayed by himself. Biography Season 1 Shine is a warrior who will fight for his friends and pet whenever he gets the chance. Even though Lover is the leader, Shine tries his best to lead the team through missions to victory by giving specific orders. Personality Shine is shown to be very brave as the co-leader of the Magical Five. However, this can lead him to being reckless. He gets quite mad when Lover is on her phone or isn't concentrating. However, he is caring, and normally takes the time to ask what's wrong. Family Pop Tart Although she is just Shine's pet, Shine and Pop Tart are 'like family, they can't be separated'. However, because Pop Tart is quite cocky, Shine normally has to stay near her, to make sure she doesn't get herself in trouble. He trusts Pop Tart enough to let her pilot the Hive into another dimension. He gets very emotional over her. Abilities * '''Every Disney, Pixar, Marvel, Star Wars and Skylanders Power: '''Because of being a legendary Disney Master and Portal Master, Shine can have every ability that Disney, Pixar, Marvel, Star Wars and Skylanders characters would have. * '''Summoning Skylanders: '''He can summon Skylanders, such as Spry. History * In Identity Crisis, Shine rushes around, trying to find out who the secret agency causing havoc are working for. ** In Shine's New Recipeh!, Shine goes crazy after Mark mentions the Hive, causing everyone to get stuck in a portal. He then refuses to go back home, but Lover convinces him to come with her. * In Ship Chaos, Shine overhears Lover and Mark's conversation and phone call with Dark and decides to follow them for their meeting. He almost shoots Jack, as he thinks he's evil, but apologises afterwards. * In Quest For The Hive, Shine lets Jack pilot the Boss Ship. At Metroville, he finds Sulley and Mike before getting captured by the Incredibles along with Pop Tart. * In It's a Trap!, Shine only appears towards the end of the episode and calls Agent Raf to pick the team up. * In Pop Tart of Glory, Shine and the others get captured by Captain Jack and Barbossa. After Pop Tart dies, Shine plans on finding the Legendary Pop Tart. He sings I'll Make A Man Out of You while training the crew. * In Sugary and Legendary, Shine and the others start their quest for the Legendary Pop Tart. After they find it, Shine battles Davy Jones before giving up and handing it over. When Davy revives Pop Tart himself, Shine is forced to kill Trat Pop in order to save Cute Eyes. Eventually, he performs a revival spell, and that earns him the power to be a Portal Master. * In Cute Little Dragon, Shine accidentally summons Spry, who accidentally makes Shine go into a portal after getting Jack a present. * In The Boss of Skylands, Shine is revealed to be a Fire Quickshot. However, he gets captured by Kaos and later gets evilized. Luckily, Lover manages to bring him back to reality. * In Time Bubble, Shine tries to battle Dark, but fails quickly. * In Prison Escake, Shine frees Kaos and later frees Lover and Mark too. Shine also hires Pasta to be on his team. Other Timeline Versions Make3.0Shine (Shine's New Recipeh!) In this version, Shine goes crazy and sucks everyone up into a portal. Pop Tart also states that Shine has gone crazy 362 other times. Shine also refuses to go through the portal until Lover convinces him otherwise. Make3.0Shine (Kak Wars) In this version, after tasting kak for the first time, Shine goes crazy to get more of it, causing the world to rip apart and everyone to explode and go to Kak Heaven. Shine turns into a piece of kak, but Cute Eyes eats him, presumably killing him for good. Make3.0Shine (Chaotic Christmas) In this version, Shine is reasonable and tries to make the villains get along with the good guys for Christmas. Make3.0Shine (Magicaltale) In this version, Shine replaces Alphys. He is briefly mentioned in Alternate Universe. Make3.0Shine (Infinity War) In this version, Garry uses Shine's wand to summon the Infinity Gauntlet. Shine watches Garry kill Master Eon before his own eyes, and plans to stop him from destroying Earth and the whole universe. Quotes * ''"Oh no! Dang it! I should have investigated! Lover! Cute Eyes! Pop Tart! Change of plans! Back into the Magical Hive!" ''- Shine in Identity Crisis. * ''"YES! MY NEW RECIPEH! THE MAGICAL HIVE: MY KILLER PORTAL!" ''- Shine in Shine's New Recipeh!. * ''"(whispering to Pop Tart) We have to tell him the truth. (talking) Cute Eyes, we're going on a secret mission." - Shine in Ship Chaos. * "I am fluent in over 2 million forms of communication. I think I got it." - Shine in Quest For The Hive. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Magical Five Category:Humans Category:Heroes